CB Feeling Good SF
by try-to-get-it
Summary: Faye and Jet search for Spike who is in hospital ... maybe life will change after some thoughts about their old life ... maybe they get something/someone they never dreamed of ... See ya Space Cowboy
1. Hope ?

**- Hope -**

"Room 201, Room 201 ... Whoa! I hate hospitals, these bare walls, everything seems so cold. And then the smell of death already hovers over some patient rooms. Bah! Where is it now that damn room?" Liberally Faye strode through the white corridors, behind her was Jet. Both felt obviously uncomfortable here, this building had somewhat of a prison; there were only no bars on the windows. Anyway not everywhere, because the psychiatric ward was in another wing of this haunted house right next door. Though the visiting time had just begun only a short people were in the corridors and in the visitor rooms. The only noticed thing was the small group of doctors who rushed to approach in the direction of the operating rooms; they quickly ran past Faye and Jet.

Both perceived this and looked at each other with wide eyes, as they occasionally heard of the particular name that fell. _'Spike Spiegel ... new complications... more surgery...'_

"Shit Jet, you have heard it, right? What does that mean? We were told he withstood his surgery well and he'd lie already in his room? What's that supposed to mean?" With panic in her eyes she looked at Jet.

"Don't worry; we'll wait until the gowns come out running. Come, let us first set down here" and pointed to the waiting chairs in front of the operating rooms which do not looked really comfortable. With a reluctant nod, she sat down beside him and added yet another big and to be heard sigh.

Annoying hours passed, every once in a while a nurse went stormy in and out, which was not really helpful for the better felling of the both bounty hunter. Jet was quite jittery, his leg already twitching nervous, because again the nurse just ran past them with concern facial features.

"Honestly! Someone have to tell us something about him. I hate to wait. What's all this crap? Faye, I'll get us some coffee or do you want something else?"

"No, indeed, I already had two earlier as you're drifted off to sleep shortly. I cannot stand more caffeine, furthermore it tastes really disgusting. I need nothing." A small sigh escaped her mouth again; she was not able to take it anymore. None of the doctors came to them; no one said anything about the state of Spike. Were his injuries so bad? Were so many doctors needed at all?

Along a few aisles Jet went to the various coffee machines. He had to stretch his legs; he could not sit there and wait as long as Faye did. Since these chairs were not especially built for the human body, or rather were not designed so that you would have to spend hours on them.

Desperation came up with her. _'Spike, why did you have to go? You're an idiot! Should I stop you? But then you'd certainly still departed, right? That's my fault. I'm so stupid. I could have prevented it, I should have prevented it!_' Preoccupied in thoughts Faye saw herself standing in front of his hospital bed. Weeping, her hands clenched into fists and pursue them on the body lying in front of her; Spike's lifeless body. She tried with the help of punches to get him anyway awake, but no stirring or another sign that he was still alive came from him. Even no crying on her part helped. How could she allow it?

"What if he really is no longer..." she did not finish that sentence the introduction of this facility was too cruel. Faye shook her head vigorously with the hope to get rid of those awful thoughts.

_'Why do I rack my brain here? He usually didn't care about me and I was giving a damn. He never really belonged to my life, I'm not to his. We were not even business partners, right? My only interest was money, nothing more. Men? I've always played with men, take them to the cleaners and took what I needed. I had never shown feelings I had suppress them a long time ago. But you ... Spike Spiegel ... why I'm so worried about you? ... Can you not answer my questions?_' Faye looked up at the ceiling and hung in her mind fixed; not knowing Jet slowly approached with a coffee cup in his hand and took his seat beside her again. He looked her in the face first and then likewise up.

"He will make it, have confidence in him," it came calm and relaxed after a while from him, he took a big gulp and while closed his eyes.

"What? Do you ever worry about him? I thought he was your best friend? How can you talk so cool and not worry?"

Still keeping his eyes closed he replied to Faye, "I do have worried about him but I know him better than you. He's a fighter, he stand his ground and tries to achieve his goal by any means. He always done and he have always made it." _'Oh man Jet; do you even believe what you did just say to her? I know Spike more than she but somehow I still have doubts._'

"So, what do you do if I told you that your oh-so-best friend has no more desire to stay alive? His goal was this woman but he was bitterly disappointed! She hurt him, did not even seem to care how it looks in him! She took no regard for him! What he would have as his goal now? What would he want to do with his life now? Is there any meaning in his life?" Faye looked at Jet with wide eyes and waited for a response from her counterpart but both were interrupted in their conversation of two doctors.

Only a slight beeping from the respirator and the colored flicker of other machines which were connected to his body had filled the small room. When Faye and Jet finally stood in the room of her friend, they could not really move first. Both remained rooted to the spot in front of the hospital bed, the sight was too great a shock. Cast on leg and arm, countless bandages in almost any body parts, still partially dried blood in some places, tubes and wires that were connected to Spike. It was really hard to tell if anything was left healthy. But he was alive. He was here in the hospital, right before the eyes of the two. Faye sat timid one foot before the other to take a seat at his bed; Jet did the same but rather remained at the window. With folded arms he studied the lying body of his buddy.

_'The doctor said he had damn luck. He was almost over the worst when they found him in serious internal bleeding. Oh Shit! I already feared the worst as these gowns stood before us. You're just a fighting spirit, Spike._' Jet twisted his face into a slight smile.

"Faye, I walk just out for a smoke that I sorely needed. Be right back" he gave her a wink and disappeared from the room.

"You see, Spike, even Jet was worried about you. He cannot fool me; I knew it has caused him worry." She scooted the chair closer to the bed, grabbed easily for his hand and held it. Her gaze remained on his eyes. "How much I'd like want to see in those eyes of you now but I know you do need rest. The doctor said you're over the worse but I will feel sure when you look me in my eyes and as long as I'll be here waiting. Waiting and hoping. Spike, please give me hope." The last sentence came only as a whisper from her lips. Suddenly she remembered the last conversation with him and again these feelings came up to her. She made herself allegations, she was the one who could stop him, but she did not. Why?

Her eyelids were getting heavier and in the last waking moment she thought of Spike how he looked at her finally. With that thought, she fell asleep on the side of the man who confused her so much like in the past, the present and perhaps in the future, too.


	2. Future Dream?

**- Future Dream? -**

_"__Daddy, daddy! __Look what __I found. __Here the __gift__ is for __you." __A little girl __ran up to __a __man __sitting __in the grass __and handed him __a daisy._

_"Thank you__, little one. __But just look __the way you look __again__, __the beautiful dress__ is very __dirty" he __patted __some dirt __from the cloth__ of her dress __and lifted her __into the air, __whereupon __she __immediately __began __to giggle__._

_"Dad__, look at __me __I can fly like you and __Mom __used to."_

_"__Well, not __quite, my __dear. __Dad and I __had flying machines at that time__. I see __Uncle __Jet __has __told you__ the __old stories again." _

_A woman __with black hair __approached __the two__, __leaned over to __the man and __gave him a kiss __on the forehead._

_"Right,__ the __Swordfish__and__ the __Redtail__, __the perfect couple.__"_

_"Spike, __we__ should __go back home__. __We were __out here __long __enough __and__ over there __dark clouds__ gather __also__. __I would __be __reluctant to __get wet__, okay?" __So __the woman __took the little girl __in her arms __and went __back to the house__. __The man __remained standing __a little__, __looked __up at the sky __and smiled._

_"__Faye, __wait __for me.__" He cried __and __waved __to the woman __and __ran after __the two._

* * *

_I KNOW IT IS TOOOOO SHORT_


End file.
